mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sukces spod igły
Sukces spod igły to czternasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. W tym odcinku Rarity deklaruje się, że uszyje suknie dla swoich przyjaciółek na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu, ale ma problemy z trafieniem w ich gusta. Gdy wreszcie udało się jej trafić w ich gust suknie nie wzbudzają zachwytu. Fabuła Nowe suknie Odcinek zaczyna się ujęcia butiku Rarity. Klacz opowiada Opal o swojej nowej kreacji na Wielką Galę Grand Gallopu. Ma już gotowy szkic, teraz musi ją już tylko uszyć. Gdy zabiera się do szycia Opal przypadkowo jej pomaga. Koncentrację przerywa pukanie do drzwi, chwilę później do butiku wchodzą Twilight i Applejack. Rarity tłumi podrażnienie i pyta w czym może im pomóc. Twilight pyta czy może jej przyszyć urwany guzik do sukni na Galę. Rarity widząc niemodną suknię proponuje uszycie nowej. Następnie proponuje by "coś" dodać stroju Applejack. Nagle Rainbow Dash ląduje w butiku robiąc przy tym dziurę w dachu i ogólny bałagan. Widząc ją, Rarity postanawia uszyć suknie wszystkim przyjaciółkom, a następnie zorganizować pokaz mody. Applejack pyta, czy da radę uszyć tyle wyjątkowych sukni w tak krótkim czasie, co wywołuje u Rarity śmiech. Od razu zabiera się do szycia śpiewając przy tym Art of the Dress. Opinie Po musicalu Rarity prowadzi swoje przyjaciółki z zamkniętymi oczami, a następnie pokazuje im ich nowe stroje. Dumnie opisuje przy tym w jaki sposób każda suknia pasuje do każdego kucyka, po czym zadaje pytanie "czy nie są są wspaniałe?". Dochodzi do walki słów; Applejack-"To naprawdę... coś", Twilight zgadza się - "Tak! Coś!", Pinkie Pie mówi "Uwielbiam coś! Coś to moje ulubione!". Rarity naciska na przyjaciółki by mówiły prawdę. Wszystkie przyznają, że nie tak sobie to wyobrażały. Poprawki Pierwszą poprawioną suknią jest suknia Fluttershy. Na początku udaje, że suknia jej się podoba lecz pod presją wylicza całe mnóstwo błędów w tym: za ścisłe rękawy, zły ścieg, oszycie wykonane maszynowo itp. Następne suknie Rarity poprawia śpiewając kontynuację Art of the Dress. Na sukni Twilight ilość gwiazd nie zgadza się za stanem faktycznym, Pinkie Pie oczekuje dużo więcej ozdób. Suknia Applejack jest zbyt wytworna i za mało praktyczna, a Rainbow Dash nie chce dać jasnych wskazówek, mówi jedynie, że suknia musi być bardziej czadowa o jakieś 20% Pokaz mody Po skończeniu poprawek wszystkie przyjaciółki są zachwycone lecz sama Rarity uważa, że nigdy nie zrobiła brzydszych sukienek. Spike po dotarciu do butiku informuje, że spotkał sławnego projektanta mody z Canterlot'u, Hoity Toity'ego. Projektant dowiedział się o pokazie i chce zobaczyć kreacje Rarity. Wszystkie przyjaciółki są zachwycone, jedynie Rarity jest przerażona na myśl, że Hoity Toity zobaczy stroje zaprojektowane przez jej przyjaciółki. Rarity ciężko oddycha i mówi do siebie żeby się zrelaksować, i że stroje są dobre. Jest tak zdenerwowana, że denerwuje się kiedy gaśnie światło zapominając, że to pokaz. Jej DJ, DJ Pon-3, rozpoczyna pokaz, a Spike wygłasza przemowę. Kucyki wchodzą na wybieg w zaprojektowanych przez siebie sukienkach. Tłum reaguje negatywnie, a Rarity jest przerażona. Hoity Toity oświadcza, że sukienki wyglądają jakby ich projektant użył do nich to, co znalazł w kuchennym zlewie. Wtedy Rarity nogą odsuwa kuchenny zlew z widoku, a Hoity Toity mówi, że pokaz to tylko strata czasu. Depresja Następna scena rozpoczyna się rozpoczyna się od przyjaciółek pukających do drzwi pokoju Rarity. Pinkie Pie pyta: "Wszystko w porządku? Siedzisz tam już parę dni.". Rarity wygłasza swój dramatyczny monolog: : Nigdy nie wyjdę! Nie mogę już nigdy pokazać twarzy w Ponyville! Kiedyś byłam kimś... Szanowano mnie... Tworzyłam suknie - piękne, piękne suknie! Ale teraz każdy się ze mnie śmieje! Jestem zwykłym pośmiewiskiem! '' Twilight w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania zagląda przez dziurkę od klucza i widzi nieskończoną suknię Rarity. Kolejna scena pokazuje Rarity w swoim pokoju przed lustrem, rozważającą emigrację. Jak mówi: "Gdzie mam iść? I co mam spakować?", nawiązując do wiersza klasycznego filmu z 1939 roku, ''Przeminęło z wiatrem. W przemyśleniach przeszkadza jej miauczenie. Szukając źródła hałasu wychyla się przez okno i widzi Opal, na gałęzi drzewa. Rarity szybko wybiega z pokoju i widzi Rainbow Dash siedzącą obok Opal. Rainbow zwraca jej uwagę na ubranie, zakończone dla niej, "dzięki dziwacznej wiedzy o szyciu Fluttershy". Rarity mówi, iż się jej nie podoba, ona ją uwielbia. Fluttershy zwraca uwagę, że nie przestrzegały jej projektu. Wszystkie przyjaciółki przepraszają za odrzucenie oryginalnych wzorów. Rarity wybacza im, ale nadal rozpacza nad swoją karierą. Na szczęście, Hoity Toity wyraża zgodę na uczestniczenie w zmienionym pokazie mody w butiku. Drugi pokaz mody Hoity Toity oświadcza, "druga próba", Spike zamyka zasłony, a Rarity tworzy magiczny pokaz świateł, dopasowany do każdej sukni. Hoity Toity wyraża swój podziw dla kreacji, nazywając je "po prostu wspaniałe", "wspaniałe", "spektakularne", i "absolutnie niesamowite.". Po skończonym pokazie Twilight raportuje Księżniczce czego się nauczyła. : Tym razem moja uzdolniona przyjaciółka Rarity nauczyła się, że chcąc zadowolić wszystkich często kończy się to tym, że nikt nie jest zadowolony, a szczególnie ty sama. A ja nauczyłam się, że jeśli ktoś oferuje ci pomoc, na przykład szyjąc piękną suknię, nie powinno się krytykować prezentu danego z głębi serca. Inaczej mówiąc: darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Hoity Toity gratuluje Rarity imponującego debiutu i prosi o kilkanaście sukienek każdego rodzaju "na wtorek". Rarity jest zachwycona zamówieniem i przerażona krótkim czasem. Nunap.png Vi.png Sukienka.png ImagesCAE3UW0C.jpg|Suknia Rainbow Dash Pinkie_Pie's_dress_on_display_S1E14.png|Suknia Pinkie Pie Applejack's_dress_on_display_S1E14.png|Suknia Applejack Suknia Fluttershy.jpg|Suknia Fluttershy Suknia Twilight.jpg|Suknia Twilight Suknia Rarity.jpg|Suknia Rarity uszyta przez Fluttershy Galeria de:Die Modenschau en:Suited For Success es:Vestida para el éxito sv:Lämpad för framgång Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki